One of the most recent innovations used in lighting today is the halogen technology that features Double Ended Quartz (DEQ) bulbs. The advantage of using these bulbs is that they provide crisp, white light which produces richer and more vibrant colors in room accent pieces. Another advantage in using this new technology is that these bulbs generate more light than comparable wattage incandescent lamps, thereby resulting in some cost savings, when there is a need for using high intensity illumination.
Presently, these bulbs are designed for use in today's most contemporary lighting fixtures. They are commonly used in torchieres, uplighted fixtures, wall sconces, and chandeliers, as well as in outdoor lighting fixtures.
Because these bulbs operate at high temperatures and pressure and may shatter, there are several elements of safety that must be observed. It is generally recommended that the bulb be used in an enclosed fixture to protect persons and surroundings from hot flying fragments, in the event of a catastrophic failure of the bulb. Torchieres and uplighted fixtures, for example, are manufactured with the high intensity bulb being fully exposed with some having a small shroud to deflect the flying debris toward the bottom of the reflector.
Frequently, accidental fires in the home or office are started when the luminiare is placed to close to hanging decorative items, such as the foliage of small imitation ornamental trees or curtains flowing across the top of the torchiere reflector by a breeze.
Other precautions that must be made by the user when using luminaria having halogen bulbs are:
1) The luminaria should not be used if the bulb is scratched or broken because it may break during installation or while operating, thereby causing either a fire or personal injury. PA1 2) The bulb operates at high temperatures. Touching the lamp while operating will burn one's skin. Gloves should be worn while replacing the bulb, only after a sufficient amount of time is allowed for cooling. PA1 3) The luminaria should not be used by those who are sensitive to short wave ultra-violet radiation. Slight ultraviolet radiation from unprotected sources can cause skin and eye irritation following direct exposure. Passing the light through ordinary glass or plastic, such as wearing eye glasses, provides adequate protection. PA1 4) When replacing the halogen bulb, only the rated voltage and wattage should be used in the fixture. It is essential that the lamp should not be operated in lighting power systems that exceed 100% of the rated voltage. Over-voltage operation results in short life, increases chance of skin and eye irritation, and increases pressure and tendency to break PA1 5) The halogen bulb should not be used when in close proximity to combustible material or objects sensitive to drying or fading. PA1 6) The halogen bulb should not be used when near liquids. The inadvertent splashing of a liquid on the bulb may cause it to shatter due to thermal shock caused by rapid cooling. PA1 7) Deterioration of the lamp's socket contacts may adversely affect the bulb's performance. The socket should be replaced if deterioration is observed. PA1 8) If the bulb is touched by one's bare hands, the bulb should be cleaned with denatured alcohol to prevent incipient failure. PA1 9) It is important that the bulb be operated only in a horizontal position, plus or minus four degrees. PA1 10) When replacing a halogen bulb with another, the following instructions should be observed:
a) Turn the power off and allow the bulb to cool before attempting to replace it. PA2 b) Use gloves and eye protection when removing and installing bulbs. PA2 c) Do not touch the new bulb with bare hands. Clean the bulb with denatured alcohol if it has been touched. PA2 d) Firmly seat the bulb into the socket that is found at each end within the light fixture.
There is presently no method available to retrofit and dedicate an existing halogen lighting fixture to a safer operating fluorescent lamp, that is exceptionally more efficient in operation. Because of the many hazards and precautions that are necessary when using halogen bulbs, there is a particular need for a dedicated conversion system that will provide reliable, safe and efficient operation. In this regard, this invention fulfills this need.
Additionally, in recognition of the foregoing factors, OEM's have used variously shaped fluorescent lamps that fit within the uplighting receptacle for a torchiere. Double nested fluorescent lamps, 2D fluorescent lamps, and Delux F "finger" fluorescents are examples of such OEM halogen substitutes for torchieres.
Finally, OEM's may sequentially install incandescent lamps that are viewed as safer than halogens, followed by successive fluorescent lamps selected from the foregoing and appropriately dimensioned for a torchiere, for product promotions through reduced energy consumption.